


Was It Really a Mistake??

by premium_gay_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Language, Akaashi is a med student, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bokuto works as student coach, Cheesy ass jokes, Desk Sex, Dont know yet - Freeform, Drinking, Free form-Haikyuu!!, Kid!Hinata - Freeform, Kid!Kiyoko, Kid!Tsukishima, Kid!Yachi, Kid!Yamaguchi, Kuroo and Bokuto are volleyball players, Kuroo and Bokuto get into a fight, Kuroo works part time at tattoo shop, M/M, Pining, Sexting, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, What else is new, almost everyone is gay, at least an attempt to, because Akaashi and Bokuto are dense asf, because i'm trash, but Kuroo likes that shit, dont worry though, fluff as well, kid!Iwaizumi, kid!kageyama - Freeform, like a lot, like a shit ton of it, may or may not be a happy ending, oikawa is a huge space nerd, oikawa studies astronomical science, some rare ships, someone will get raped, this is a rewrite, warning blood pressure may rise at how much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premium_gay_trash/pseuds/premium_gay_trash
Summary: When starting college, Akaashi wanted nothing more than everything to go by without trouble. But with his luck, there was no such thing. With rumors of two, very hot womanizers wandering around campus, Akaashi tried his best to stay out of it. But that would be impossible since the players are in fact his new roommates. But this wasn't a problem. After being sworn not to tell, he lives his college life he he wants it. That is until a little surprise is left at his door step. Shouyou didn't come with nothing but a note, claiming that one of his roommates, Bokuto Koutarou, was his father. With all of this unfortunate events that seem to always happened to the poor 1st year, he discovers something life changing might happen at the end of all of this. Is it a good thing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as you can see, this is a rewrite from the previous story. It got deleted because of some error, but that's okay. I've spend a lot of time working on this story and I really want it to be good. Thank you all for reading!! Give me some of your suggestions in the comments, they really help. I love you all! 

When Akaashi asked his friends to help him move in, he meant for them to actually help him out his things away, not sit there and watch as him and their boyfriends did all of the work, gossiping about the usual things at the campus.

"I heard," Suga started, staring into Akaashi miniature, plastic telescope he had gotten from the local bookstore. "They were on the volleyball team." He finished his statement, examining the toy for a little longer.

"Really? Wow, muscular and hot." Oikawa said as he turned a thin page from the Myth or Hoax magazine he had brought.

"That could be a lie, you know." Kenna mumble from the floor, loud enough for the three to hear. He was doing whatever on Akaashi's laptop. How he knew the password was out of the raven-hairs mindset. "They're rumors." He said.

"Doesn't mean their not true," Oikawa said defensively, sitting up. "Aimi-chan said that Sachiko had sex with one of them." He informed.

"You should know by now that Sachiko is known for lying." Suga said, deadpanned. "But they could be true. I mean, this has been going on since our first year started."

"Kou-chan is right. Usually it would have died down, but it hasn't. That means it has to be real." Oikawa said, proud of his claim.

"That could be because someone makes something new up every two days." Akaashi said for the first time, folding his shirts onto the bed. This topic was normal for the four, since it has been a popular topic since Suga and Oikawa started college last year. It was said that there were two incredibly hot guys having sex with girls older on campus and at bars. And it seems as though there was a new story about the two everywhere you turned.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it more interesting!" Oikawa exclaimed. "If they didn't then the rumor would have died and it would be boring again!" The brown haired claimed.

"What's with all of the loud noises?" A low voice said from behind the group. The four boys turned to see a beautiful sight. Suga's boyfriend, Daichi and Kenna's boyfriend, Ushijima walked in carrying Akaashi's dresser. Daichi was in a tight muscle shirt, allowing everything he earned from playing volleyball show. Ushijima had on a tight t-shirt, abs on full display. All four boys swooned at the view, and Akaashi thanked himself for inviting this friends over.

"Um," Daichi said, hand scratching the back of his head. He had obviously notice the attention he was getting and the embarrassment flooded through him. "There are only a could of more boxes." He informed Akaashi. The raven-haired only nodded, and the two broad boys walked back out of the bedroom.

"I...have been blessed." Oikawa muttered, and Akaashi silently agreed. "Man, Kou-chan. You and Ken-kun are lucky."

"I know." Suga answered, smug.

"I wonder if they look like that." Oikawa asked himself. Akaashi mentally groaned as he know this would lead to another argument.

"Well, of course, if they play volleyball." Suga answered.

"Yeah, if. Like I said, they're rumors. This whole thing might not even be real." Kenma said, still occupying himself with the raven's laptop.

"Oh come on Ken-kun," Oikawa started. Akaashi began to put his folded clothes inside his draw, listening intently. "You got to be at least a little bit curious to find out who it is." Without looking up from the screen, Kenma replied:

"I'll admit, I am curious to find out who it is, but this rumor has been going on since last year. It's obvious that the two don't want to be find out, if they are real, so why waste time?"

"I agree with Kenma," Akaashi said, closing one drawer and opening the next. He continued talking as he put his underwear and socks away. "It's been a whole year and no one has found out who the mysterious players are, so why waste time trying to figure out?"

"Because!" Oikawa said, standing you. "It brings excitement to campus. Without this, people would be dragging around in the hallways, wishing the year would be over. But instead, people are excited to hear about what else they can find out about the mysterious players." He said.

"It is pretty fun finding out more about the rumor. And what if the two are real? What if it's someone we know or something." Suga said, picking up the Myth or Hoax magazine Oikawa had throw earlier in the previous argument and flipped though the pages, skimming the words.

"I doubt it's someone we know." Akaashi said. "I mean, have you met them?" He said, getting a chuckle from Suga.

"What I'm saying is that it could be anyone!" Oikawa stated. Shuffling feet came from the hallway, signaling Daichi and Ushijima's return. Both held two boxes in their arms and the set them down in the middle of the raven's room.

"What could be anyone?" Ushijima asked, taking a next to Kenma on the floor and resting an arm around his shoulders.

"The mysterious players." Akaashi answered, tearing open the new boxes.

"Ah, anything new?" Daichi asked from his seat beside Suga.

"Apparently they are on the volleyball team." Suga said.

"The volleyball team? Really?" Daichi asked, only getting a nod from Suga. "Hmmm, I wonder who it could be?" Daichi muttered, scratching his skin in thought.

"You might know who it is?!" Oikawa said, excitement surrounding his words and face. "They're second years!" He urged. Akaashi sighed at the desperation.

"I doubt any of the volleyball players would be them. They could get in real trouble for that." Ushijima said. Akaashi could feel his best friend's hopes crumbling from where he was standing.

"Lets change the subject," Suga suggests and Akaashi nodded, putting his random nick-nacks on the top of this dresser. "Keiji, you've met your roommates, correct?" He asked. Akaashi answered whiteout looking at the group.

"Yes."

"Ohhh," Oikawa said, excitement finding it's way into his words. "What are they like?" Akaashi paused what he was doing to think about his first encounter with said roommates. Bokuto-san was loud and kind of abnormal, what with his crazy hair and no sense of personal space whatsoever after he had squeeze Akaashi into the tightness hug he had ever experienced. Kuroo-san was...a different type of character. Though he gave Akaashi a firm handshake and a generous welcome, he could help but feel guarded. Not material-wise, but emotional-wise. Like Kuroo-san could look at you and would be able to figure out all of your weaknesses and secrets.

"Well, they're nice," he started. Which was nothing short from the truth. Both Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were generally nice and friendly people. "They are good cooks." He continued, remembering the decent meal the two had insisted on preparing.

"They can cook? Oh Keiji, you've hit the jackpot." Suga admired. "This guys right here couldn't cook boiled water if it could save his life." He said, pointing to his boyfriend.

"I told you I couldn't cook when we met." Daichi pout, which resulted in Suga kissed him.

"Ew, get that lovey-dovey shit out of here!" Oikawa exclaimed playfully.

"Shut up, you know you're jealous." Suga teased.

"Anyways, Kei-chan. Are they hot?" Oikawa asked, attention back on the raven.

"Ummm..." It was no doubt that two was good-looking. Kuroo-san had this mysterious and charismatic charm to him that added in to his looks and Bokuto-san was sweet and hyper, like a puppy. And despite how weird he looked, he was handsome. "Generally, yes."

"They're hot, can cook, and good personality. Where the hell were they when I needed somewhere to stay." Oikawa complained. "What's their names?"

"One is Bokuto and the other is Kuroo." Akaashi answered, continuing putting his collectibles on the dresser.

"Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou?" Daichi asked.

"I believe so, why?"

"Ah man, I feel kind of bad for you!" Ushijima said.

"Wha- why?" Akaashi said, getting slightly nervous.

"Well, they're pretty rowdy. And I thought that might be a problem since you were pretty reserved and to yourself." The broad man explained.

"Well, I'm friends with Tooru, so I think I'll be fine." He said with his usual serious expression.

"Kei-chan! So mean~! What have I done to deserve this treatment?!" Oikawa whined from the bed.

"Everything." The raven simply said, bringing a loud whine from Oikawa.

"Anyways," Suga interrupted. "Where are they now?"

"Um, they said something about extra practice..." Akaashi trailed off, trying to remember the details.

"Will they be back later?" Suga asked.

"I believe so, yes." He answered.

Or that's what he thought because when everyone had left and he finished it packing, it was all past 10 and no signs of his roommates. I'll just head on to bed then. He walked downstairs just as the door opened. In came his two roommates.

"Oh, Akaashi!" Bokuto-san greeted, smile wide on his face. "Did you get everything unpacked?" He asked. Akaashi nodded fiddling with his hands behind his back. A habit he only had when talking to people he was too familiar with.

"Ah, yes I did. Thank you for asking." He said.

"Again, we are really sorry that we couldn't help." Kuroo-san said, walking behind Bokuto-san.

"No, it's fine. It's not like I was alone." He assured.

"Oh well that's great." Kuroo said, leading to end of the conversation, but luckily, Bokuto saved them all from silent awkwardness.

"Were you going to be bed Akaashi?" He asked, tilting his head to the right slightly.

"Yes, I was. I was hoping to go to school early to get to class before all of the seats are gone." The younger explained.

"Oh well, if you need any help, no hesitate to ask your wonderful senpai right here!" He exclaimed, jabbing a thumb towards himself with a wide, proud smile on his face.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said with a small, yet generous smile. "And you as well, Kuroo-san."

"It's no problem. We are the friends now, so we will help whenever you need it." Kuroo -san said, a smile finding its way in his face as well.

"Well, we won't keep you up! Goodnight Akaashi!" Bokuto-san said. Akaashi waved to his roommates one last time before in closing himself inside his room. He pulled back the covers and got inside, his body instantly relaxing at the warm sensation.

  
***

A loud noise filled the air, snapping the young boy awake. He groggily pressed the snooze button and laid on his back. Oh, how he wished he could go back to sleep. But instead, he got up from his warm bed and headed to the bathroom to take care of his business. After flushing the toilet, he washed his hand and walked out the bathroom to make himself some breakfast. He didn't expect anyone to be up at 6:15 in the morning, so he was surprised when the strong smell of pancakes and bacon filled then air along with both roommates in the kitchen. It was Kuroo-san the greeted him first.

"Good morning, Akaashi." He said, which got Bokuto-san's attention.

"Ah! Good morning Akaashi! Did you sleep well?" The salt and pepper haired boy asked.

"Good morning Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. And yes, I did. Thank you for asking. How was your night, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You would not believe the dream I had last night!" Bokuto-san exclaimed. And so began his story of him as a goldfish travel the world in seek of a better life than his of boring fish tank. Kuroo-san gave all of them a plate full of food.

"An apology for not being able to help you." Kuroo-san said when he set Akaashi's plate down.

"Kuroo-san, I said that it was fine-"

"It's the least we can do, Akaashi! So eat." Bokuto offered, and he did. He scarfed down the breakfast, loving the way the fluffy pancakes slid down his throat.

" pancakes are amazing!" Akaashi said, taking another bite of the soft food.

"Bo made it." Kuroo-san said as he chewed on a piece of bacon. Akaashi saw the flush on the boy's face.

"These are really good, Bokuto-san." Akaashi encouraged, putting another proud look on his face.

"Well, it was nothing." Bokuto-san said, trying to sound modest. The rest of breakfast went by smoothly and Akaashi got dressed for the day. As he walked down the hallway, a knock came to the door. He peeked the the pep-hole to find Oikawa standing at the other side. He opened it it heard a cheerful "good morning."

"What are you doing here so early. You don't have classes until 9:00 today now , right?" Akaashi asked, looking at his watch.

7:47

"Well, I knew you would want to leave early to get to class, so I thought I would drive you!" Oikawa said. Without saying a word, Akaashi grabbed his keys and satchel and turned to shout:

"Goodbye Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. Have a nice day!"

"You're leaving Akaashi?" Kuroo-san said, waking out the living room, cup in his hand. "Well, have a nice day." He said. Akaashi nodded and walked out. He turned to look at Oikawa, but the man wasn't there. He turned completely around to find Oikawa still standing at Akaashi's door, talking with Kuroo. He quickly walked back to the two, trying to see what was the hold up.

"Kei-chan, this is one of your roommates?" Oikawa asked, looking down at him.

"Um, yes. Tooru, this is Kuroo. Kuroo, this is Tooru." Akaashi introduced. The two shook hands, not breaking eye contact until the younger cleared his throat. "Tooru, we need to go. There is a reason why I wanted to leave early." Akaashi stated.

"Ah, yes. Sorry. It was nice to meet you, Kuroo." Oikawa said.

"And you as well, Tooru." He said with a sly smile. And the two walked. When they got off the stairs, Oikawa spoke:

"Kei-chan. I think I'm gonna move into your apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is adjusting to life with Bokuto and Kuroo. And he meets an interesting person at his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. Shit I feel awful. I know this is taking me a long time, and believe me, I'm trying. I hate making excuses, but there has been a lot going on. A lot. Family issues, school work, trying to find a job, after school activities, and the website wouldn't let me long in for the longest time. I wish I could have gotten this chapter done within the next week like I promised. But now it is different. I'm going to do this chapter and maybe even get another done tomorrow. I really sorry guys, I know you have been asking for the next chapter and I was trying to work on it. But it's up now. Thank you for all of the comments and the kudos. I really appreciate it!! Love you guys <3

Akaashi brain hurt. Books and papers were scattered over the small desk as he studied for the two test he had coming up. The dim light from his lamp illuminated his room as his eyes scanned over the words. His hands works furiously as he copied down things that were important to the tests. He glanced at the clock and groaned. 

 

**2:37 am**

 

Akaashi leaned back int his chair, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table. He rubbed is tired eyes as he moved around his sore hand.  _I have to stop now. I got work in the morning._ He told himself as he looked down as all of the notes he wrote.  _Will this be enough? Do I need to do more?_ He began to second guess himself, as he always did when it came to studying. He was just about to grab his pencil again until a loud noise came from outside his room. He felt himself freeze. Suddenly, the door to his apartment was roughly pushed opened and slammed closed. 

 

Akaashi's heart was beating against his chest, and his mind began to wonder on what exactly that could have been.  _A burglar? A masked murder who has finally come to kill me? THE LANDLORD??_ Everything inside Akaashi was shaking now as he slowing got from his seat and move towards his door. He grabbed is phone from his bed, ready to call 411 if it was someone bad. He got to the door, and slowly grabbed the door knob.  _What if this is the end of me? What if the last words I tell Oikawa is 'your a dumbass?' Should I call my mom first? Should I tell her I'm gay? That would suck though, wouldn't it? 'Hey mom, this is the last time you will ever hear from me again because I am about to get murdered. Oh, and I'm gay. I love you.' Hmm... Maybe I can send her a voicemail..._

 

As these thoughts rushed through his head, Akaashi brought up the courage to quietly turn the knob and quietly open the door. Well, it was quiet until the door hinges decided the squeak. Akaashi felt himself physically cringe at the noise.  _I'm dead._ He paused, waiting for a noise or something to sound that someone was there. When nothing came, Akaashi stepped out of the room, looking at both ends of the hallway to make sure no one was standing her waiting to ambush him. He continued towards the living room, where the noise originally came from, constantly looking back to see if someone was gonna run up on him. 

 

Though when he came to the living, what was sitting in front of him was completely different than what he was thinking. Kuroo-san lay face down just a few feet in front the door arms out stretched with his keys gripped in his left hand. Akaashi came closer to see if he was okay, but stumbled back as the strong scent of alcohol drifted to his nose. His face scrunched up as he went on his knees.

 

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi whispered, laying a hand on top of Kuroo-san's toned chest, shaking him am bit. "You can't lay here." A groan from the older was the only response he got. A sigh fell from Akaashi's lips as he tried to shake him again. "Kuroo-san, get up." He said. Other muffled groan.  _I might have to push him on his back._ He thought. Awful idea though. See, Akaashi wasn't exactly what you called "physically fit." The only exercise he get was in gym class, which was a year ago. Since then, Akaashi hasn't even looked at a gym. Then you had Kuroo-san, who was not only tall in height, but also in muscle and went to the gym everyday. But, Akaashi tried anyways. He positioned himself on the right of the older, bent down and rest his hands under his body. He counted down and pushed up, the little muscle he did have straining. 

 

"Ugghhhh." Was all Kuroo-san said as Akaashi plopped him on his back. Harsh breaths rushed out of Akaashi's mouth as shame fueled him.  _I need to get a gym membership._ He thought to himself as he stood up right again. He examined his roommates face. Flushed cheeks, sweat glistening on his forehead and neck, already messy hair was even messier. Akaashi then recalled what Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san said before they left for the night:

 

~~

_"Akaashi!" Bokuto-san's voice yelled from the living room. Akaashi stood from his desk, struggling to finished the large stacks of homework he had to catch up on after waiting too long to do it. He headed towards the living room, where his two roommates stood by the door, clothes and shoes on._

_"Yes Boktuo-san," Akaashi answered, looking at Bokuto-san's bright smile._

 

_"Tetsurou and I are going to the gym to practice for a bit with some other guys, do you want to join?" The salt and pepper haired offered. Akaashi was beginning to say yes, he would love to, but the dreaded pictures of school work popped into his mind._

 

_"Sorry, Bokuto-san. I have a lot of work to do tonight." He refused, disappointment leaking with his words. The smile from Bokuto-san's face disappeared completely and was replaced with a sad look._

 

_"You can't wait and do it later?" He asked, coming towards him._

 

_"No, I already waited long enough to start it ," He began, and Kuroo-san laughed from the entrance._

 

_"Akaashi Keiji! A procrastinator! I would have never seen that coming!" He exclaimed, stunned. A smile reappeared on Bokuto-san's face as his chuckled along with his friend. Akaashi couldn't help but smile too. This wasn't in fact the first time he had heard this. Daichi-san said the exact same thing when he was getting to know all of his boyfriend's friends._

 

_"I wouldn't exactly call it procrastinating..." he trailed off, but that was exactly what it was, and he has been doing this since he first started high school._

 

_"Well, since you have work to do, we'll let you get to it." Kuroo-san said, calming down._

 

_"Yeah, but you will join us next time right?" Bokuto-san said, hope shining on his face. Akaashi smiled and nodding._

 

_"_ _Definitely"_

 

~~

 

"Practice, my ass." Akaashi mumbled as he looked around the room for his other roommate. When he didn't spot the salt and pepper colored hair in the living room, he decided the kitchen, but Bokuto-san was there either. He headed back towards Kuroo-san and shook him again. "Kuroo-san. Where's Bokuto-san?" This time, the raven-haired opened his eyed and spoke:

 

"I don't know." Those were the last words until he closed his eyes again. Irritation raced through Akaashi as he began to use his brain.  _Where could Bokuto-san possibly be? I couldn't be in his room because I didn't hear his footsteps. Could...could he be outside._ The idea didn't make much sense, but Akaashi checked anyways. There was Bokuto-san sitting on the wooden stairs, leaning against the building. Akaashi made his way to Bokuto-san, shaking his shoulder. 

 

"Bokuto-san." No answer. "Bokuto-san!" He said, louder this time, but still got no response. "BOKUTO-SAN!" He exclaimed, not caring is the neighbors complain. This time Bokuto-san did look up, eyes bloodshot and drooping. A wide, drunken smile settled onto his face. 

 

"Agahashi!" Bokuto muttered, the scent of strong liquor wafting to Akaashi nose. "I *hick* mist you Aggasshi! *hick*"

 

"You have to get up Bokuto-san. You're outside and it's cold." Akaashi explained, trying to stand back up, but was pulled back down with strong arms.

 

"Wait, Ahashi!" Bokuto-san exclaimed. "Don't weave now! How about a hug." He suggested, or more like demanded, as he pulled Akaashi into his chest. The smell was even stronger on his body and Akaashi tried his hardest to try not  to gag.

 

"Bokuto-san, please. It's really cold, and I don't want you getting sick." Akaashi said, struggling to get away from his roommates grasp. 

 

"Awwwww. Agahhhssssii!!!! You're so *hick* cute!" This made Bokuto-san squeeze Akaashi even tighter against his chest.  _If I don't stop this now, I'm going to be crushed._

 

"Bokuto-san. If you let me go and let me take you to inside, then I will..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. What was worse was that Bokuto-san was quiet, waiting for what Akaashi was trying to bargain with. When Akaashi didn't say anything, Bokuto-san spoke out. 

 

"Will you let me sleep with you?" Boktuo-san suggested. Akaashi froze, clearly off guard.  _Excuse me?_

 

"Um...sure..." He trailed off.  _Well, he might forget it in the morning anyways._ Akaashi assure himself.

 

"WOOOHOOOO!!" He said, lifting his arms, and Akaashi took this chance to escape.

 

"Now, Bokuto-san. Lets go inside." He said, grabbing the other's arm and pulling him up. Bokuto-san stumbled a bit before Akaashi caught him. They made their way towards the door and Akaashi opened it, making sure Bokuto got inside safely. Kuroo-san lay in his same place, chest rising and falling. He had fallen asleep. "Bokuto-san, sit on the couch for me while I get Kuroo-san to bed." Akaashi ordered, carefully sitting Bokuto on the long couch. He made his way to Kuroo-san and grabbed both arms, attempting pull him towards his room. Of course, no luck. Akaashi then turned towards Bokuto to tell him to get up when he say that Bokuto too had fallen asleep. He sighed in exhaustion as he looked at the clock on the wall. 

 

**3:43 am**

 

_Well, at least they're in the house._ Akaashi thought was he turned and went back to his room. He packed his books back into his bag and settled down in bed. His body relaxed against the soft mattress and he found himself falling asleep. 

 

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~

A loud ringing sound filled Akaashi's dim room. Slowing, Akaashi's eyes opened. He was just about to back to sleep when he remembered what today was. A groan left him as he sat up, covers falling off of him. His eyes wandered to the clock and another groan left him. 

 

**8:31 am**

 

He had an hour to get ready and go to work. Akaashi got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He used the bathroom, took shower, went back to his room to change into his work clothes. As he got his shoes from the closet, the smell of freshly made coffee filled the air, and Akaashi walked to the kitchen. There, a very hungover Kuroo-san st is the island of the kitchen, head in hands as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Akaashi asked, feeling dumb afterward. Of course it hurt, that was part of having a hangover. But Kuroo-san looked up and smied weakly. 

 

"Like hell." Ha answered, checking back on the coffee to see if it was ready yet. 

 

"Practice, huh?" Akaashi confronted, looking smug. The number of expressions on Kuroo-san's face went by too fast for Akaashi to catch. By he got a few. Confusion, realization, and somewhat guilt.

 

"Oh, well we didn't lie to you. I mean, Kou and I did go to the gym at first, but Kou was so sad that you couldn't come to practice with us that he said he didn't want to go anymore. So instead, we went to the bar in town and got wasted." Kuroo-san explained, making Akaashi even more amused. 

 

"It's fine, Kuroo-san. Really. But it was hard getting you too in the house..." He trailed off, watching Kuroo-san closer, hoping to see another set of emotions travel through his face. But this time, only confusion settled on his face.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up all the way. Akaashi was about to answer until the ding of the coffee machine announced that it was ready. Kuroo-san got up and pulled three cups from the cabinet. "Do you want some?" He asked and Akaashi nodded.

 

"Well," he started, answering the raven-haired's question. "You came into the house at like two in the morning, drunk and everything," he started, taking a seat at the island, watching as Kuroo-san poured the glorious brown liquid into a bright blue mug. 

 

"How do you like it?" He asked, lifting up the mug.

 

"Just like that." He stated eagerly, reaching for the hot cup. 

 

"You like it black?!" He exclaimed, but winced at the striking pain. 

 

"Yeah." Was all he said as he sipped it, slightly taken aback as it burnt his tongue. "Anyways, you were laying face down on the floor..." and Akaashi went on telling Kuroo-san about his own drunk encounters with them last night. After hearing what he did, Kuroo-san looked so done with himself, but laughed at Bokuto-san. 

 

"Wait, he really did that!? Sleep with you??!!! Holy shit!" He let out a hearty laugh, deep and smooth, completely forgetting about his awful headache. 

 

"Yeah, but I think he forgot about it..." Akaashi trailed off, thinking again. "Is he always like that?" He asked, and the look on Kuroo-san's face immediately wished he hadn't.

 

"I mean, he can be pretty clingy at times, so yeah..." And there was silence. The two drank their coffee in comfortable silence. That is, until Bokuto-san came in groaning.

 

"Ahhhhhh. Coffeeeeee. Did you make me some?" He asked looking at his two roommates hopefully.

 

"Right over there, Kou." Kuroo-san answered, pointing to a gold cup on the counter. Bokuto-san nearly skipped over to it and drank a large gulp. And that was the rest of breakfast. They drank their coffee and Akaashi offered to make them some french toast. Akaashi checked the time on the clock and decided that it was time for him to go. They all said their goodbyes and he waled out into the slightly warm weather. 

 

                                                                                                                   ~~~~~

 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Oikawa yelled, unable to contain his laughter as he heard his best friend's wild night. "GO TO BED WITH YOU! Now I really have to meet this 'Bokuto-san' person." He said, smile wide. " He seems like a trip. 

 

"Oh he is." The raven-haired replied as he wrapped up a bouquet for a client.

 

"And Kuroo is extremely good looking." Oikawa complimented, getting dazed.

 

"Tooru, I know. We have had this conversation like a dozen times now." Akaashi said, irritated. Yes, he knew that both of his roommates were really hot, but damn, talking about it everyday was starting to get annoying.

 

"But he is! Is he single?"

 

"Like I said a billion times, I don't know." Akaashi replied, wrapping a silk, royal purple ribbon around the white paper. He picked it up and admired his work.

 

"I know, but like what if he's single? Do you think he will go for me?" Oikawa asked, pushing the flower down so Akaashi would give him his full attention. Akaashi did and looked at Oikawa over. Not like he hasn't done this before though. His best friend was absolutely stunning, everyone knows this, so of course anyone would go for him, man or woman. 

 

"You don't even know if he likes women." Akaashi said, picking up the bouquet again and grabbing a tag. 

 

"Well, is he?" Oikawa pushed. 

 

"I. Don't. Know. Jesus Christ, Tooru. I can't him out of the blue what sexuality he is!" Akaashi snapped, clicking the small tag on the ribbon. 

 

"Well those good looks can't go to waste," he stated, and paused. After Akaashi started to get comfortable with the silence, Oikawa gasped. "WHAT IF KUROO IS ONE OF THE PLAYERS?!" He exclaimed, eyes widened at his newfound discovery. Akaashi groaned at the sound of the topic. 

 

"Quit over thinking that stupid player thing. It's nothing. You should be worrying about your school work instead." Akaashi warned, and Oikawa laughed. 

 

"And there goes Mama Kei-chan. Haven't seen you in a while." He smirked and Akaashi rolled his eyes. Just then, the bell that sat above the front door ding, signalling someone was coming in. The two boys headed back to their spot as a very angry guy stomped to the counter. He looked around for a bit while Akaashi greeted him.

 

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" The guy faced Akaashi, pure anger poured over his face. 

 

"Do you have any flowers that say 'fuck you and your entire family?'" Silence filled the air as Akaashi looked over to boy to see if he was joking, but his face didn't change. 

 

"Um...I don't believe we have flowers that say that, but we do have flowers that have pretty negative things." Akaashi explained, completely shocked that such a person would come into a  _flower shop_ like this. He walked out from behind the counter, giving Oikawa the 'what the fuck' face as he passed. Oikawa just shrugged and took his place. He walked towards some bright red that sat near the end of the store. 

 

"Aren't these roses?" The guy asked, looking at them closely. And Akaashi took a chance to look him over. Blond, messy hair laid over a deep brown undercut. Piercings trailed down his ears and a piercing was clipped in is left eyebrow. 

 

"Well, not technically. Ah, we call this one 'Ragged Roses in Dump.' They fall more on the side of 'fuck you'" Akaashi explained, touching the petals carefully. "Would you like some of these?" He asked, picking up the pot and rearranging them, loving the feeling of the silk petals that rubbed against his fingertips. When he didn't get a reply, he looked up and saw that the guy was staring wide eyed at him. His cheeks were a light red, contrasting with his tan skin. "Is there a problem?" Akaashi asked him, slightly flustered himself. The guy seemed to be snapped out of by Akaashi's words. 

 

"What? Um...yeah, I'll take these." he said and Akaashi smiled, making the guy freeze again. Akaashi didn't say anything this time and instead headed to to the counter where Oikawa held a smug look on his face. The raven-haired got behind the counter, started to ring up the guys total. 

 

"Do you want them in bouquet?" He asked as the guy came back to the counter.

 

"Um, yeah, sure..." He trailed off, getting his wallet out of his pocket and waiting for the amount. 

 

"20.99" Akaashi announced and the gave him a twenty and a another dollar. "Thank you. If you would give us a name and a number, we will call you when your bouquet is ready." He said, trying to sound professional even though the guy was staring really hard at him. 

 

"Um, Terushima. Yuuji Terushima. And my number..." Akaashi handed the guy the clipboard and pen. He wrote his name out a set a numbers. "Here you go." He said, handing back the board with the pen balancing on top. 

 

"Thank you, sir. We will contact you when your order is ready." Akaashi said with a ending smile, and the guy smile back. He turned and walked to the door, giving on last glance before walking out the door. As soon as he did though, Oikawa shrieked. 

 

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? He is totally interested." Oikawa gushed, making Akaashi rolled his eyes as he started working on the new order. "And he was hot. What is with you and being surrounded by these hot guys?" He asked, sitting on counter.

 

"Don't sit there!" Akaashi exclaimed, pushing him off.

 

"Aww come on." After that, Oikawa and Akaashi joked around for the rest of the day, the first customer had come an got her delivery and maybe an hour later, Terushima came back to get his. 

 

"T-thank you." He stuttered as he took the flowers from my hands. Our fingers brushed against, and Akashi didn't miss the growing blush that was growing on the blond-hair's face. He quickly left, once again giving once last glance to the counters before going through the glass door.

 

"I'm telling you; he wants some," Was all Oikawa said, and Akaashi rolled his eyes once again  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
